


Thirty-One Days of Hogwarts

by EmiliaVBlake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Apple Scent, Apples, Black Cats, Caffeine, Care of Magical Creatures, Cats, Dating, Drinking, Ex death eaters, F/F, F/M, Fire Story, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Prompts, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Girl Hermione, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Jumper - Freeform, Kisses, Kneazles, M/M, Muggle Shopping, Not Epilogue Compliant, PSL, Parseltongue, Pumpkin Spice, Romance, Shopping Trip, Singing, Snakes, Spiders, Tattoos, The Forbidden Forest, The Great Lake, Thestrals, Wicked - Freeform, Witches, apple picking, camp fire, dramione - Freeform, forest, girls day out, head boy draco, parole, scream, singing magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: Hi! This is a collection of one-shots based off a prompt list for the 31 days of October! This is for funsies so while I might miss a day because I'm at work working a double I'm going to make sure you get all thirty-one! The Characters and tags will be updated with each chapter as things change and develop. The stories are LOOSELY tied together, meaning they're simply in the same alternate universe.Currently this is rated T 'cause I don't anticipate any smut, but can change at any time!
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Daphne Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Dean Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm super excited about it :D

"Something wicked this way come," Chelsea Prudwell whispered as she burrowed deeper into the book Hermione had given her.

Hermione frowned at the other Gryffindor before looking up to see who was strutting through the hall. She suppressed a sigh as she noticed the group of Eighth year Slytherin girls who shared her dorm.

She, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma had wanted to share a room, but McGonagall had given her Emilia Avery, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Raven Hathaway along with Luna. Three Slytherins who had roomed together, a Hufflepuff she knew would be bullied and ditsy Luna.

She shot to her feet as she noticed the little Hufflepuff between them all sobbing. She'd never seen Raven cry. She was usually so happy. She was 5'0, the smallest of the eighth years with flowing black hair, two different coloured eyes, and a thousand-watt smile for anyone who came near her. Hermione hurried forward, fixing her Head Girl pin before noticing the looks on the Slytherin girls. She'd seen that expression too often as a teenager herself. They were angry and looking for blood. And those three, along with Millicent Bullstrode, had been quite wicked with their hexes.

Hermione followed them down the hallway, intent on finding out what was the matter, but stopped as she saw them corner Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was surrounded by other Eighth year men. He looked smug from her place down the hall, sneering at the girls as Pansy said something Hermione couldn’t hear. As Hermione neared she noticed Emilia's wand fly out.

Wingardium Leviosa," Emilia hissed, her wand flying out at Jordan.

The Hufflepuff was quickly dangled into the air and Daphne cast a bored look around the group, but her arm was firmly wrapped around Raven's waist as Emilia flipped Justin upside down.

Pansy gripped his face between her sharp nails as she hissed something before Justin started shouting apologies.

"Pans!" another voice barked.

She flinched, but both she and Hermione turned to look at the new Head Boy. Draco stalked forward, pushing passed Hermione, who flinched at the Azkaban tattoo branding his neck.

The man who had come back in Draco's stead wasn't the spoiled bully Hermione remembered. In his place stood a tall, dark, brooding man. A man who didn't tolerate nonsense.

"Em," he called, softly.

Hermione watched as the dark hair girl sighed deeply, dropping the curse with a satisfied smirk as Jordan reached the floor.

"Thirty points from Slytherin," Draco hissed before glaring at Justin, "A hundred from Hufflepuff."

"WHAT!?" Justin barked, scrambling to his feet. Emilia lunged forward, cackling as Justin stumbled back. But, Draco stopped her, a firm arm around her middle.

"For bullying a student and spreading rumors about someone in your own house," Draco growled, stepping so close to Justin Hermione wondered how the boy could breathe, "Maybe next time you’ll know better. I can’t be everywhere at once. I can’t promise I’ll be around to stop Avery next time you piss her off. Now _go_ , before I report this to the Headmistress."

Justin ran off before Draco could change his mind. Draco sighed deeply before cupping Raven's chin in his large hand, forcing her to look at him. Hermione held her breath, unsure of what to do as she watched the scene unfold.

"I'm sorry, Rave," he said, softly, surprising Hermione.

The smaller girl launched herself round his middle, gripping tight as her sobs grew and Hermione froze, wondering how she was supposed to handle this. She'd never seen Slytherins like this. She knew they were only loyal to those like themselves. She knew they were cruel. Their house unleashed the darkest wizards. But, what was she supposed to do with this act of compassion? With the clear shame on all their faces?

Daphne gently tugged Raven back and wiped the Pureblood's face.

"There you are, little bird," she said, smiling, "You're okay."

"Take her back to her room and give her a calming draught," he growled at Pansy, "And I told you to stop using your wands this way. They _already_ hate us. Don't give them another reason."

Pansy blanched but didn't argue.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Emilia whispered, softly, "I'm to blame."

"Is she okay?" Hermione demanded, finally pulling herself from her reverie.

Draco eyed her, sighing deeply.

"She's fine," Pansy said, an aloof mask falling onto all of their faces as they took in the new arrival.

"I want to hear that from her," Hermione demanded.

The women rolled their eyes as Raven peaked out of Daphne's embrace.

"I'm okay, Hermione. Honestly," she said, quietly, smiling as brightly as she could through the snot, "Thank you."

" _Go_ ," Draco commanded.

The Slytherin women shot him a glare that promised retribution but headed back to their dorms.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked once they were gone.

"Why did you just freeze back there?" he snapped.

"I-I..." Hermione stuttered, unsure of how to answer. She didn’t actually know why she’d frozen, but it had been happening more frequently—this assessing—since the war.

"That could have gotten a lot worse if he'd pissed off Emi! Rave's her cousin. She was dying to hex him. She might have gotten the aurors, but she isn't one of your golden Gryffindors...."

"She's what? Teeming with wickedness?" Hermione scoffed, glaring at him.

He flinched and his eyes turned steely as he glared at her.

"No. Haven't you learned by now wicked witches only exist in fairy tales? Real life isn't so black and white," he said, his voice soft before he walked away.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she headed back to her dorm, wanting to check on Raven. As she walked in, she stopped, shocked by the scene in front of her. Raven was fast asleep, her head in Emilia's lap as the young woman had her face buried into Pansy's chest, sobbing.

Daphne came up beside Hermione. "We're sorry about the trouble we almost caused you, Granger. But, she was a wreck for days."

Hermione frowned. "What happened?"

"Justin told the other Hufflepuffs that she shagged Professor Weasley. That it was the only reason she passed the exam in _Care of Magical Creatures_ ," she said, quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"That's awful. Luna and I studied with her ourselves," Hermione said, matching her tone.

"Yes, we know. She told us at length," Daphne replied, rolling her eyes.

"Is Avery okay?" she asked, her entire world crashing around her as she watched the humanity in front of her.

"Yes. Emilia, the idiot, has always hated injustice and lack of choice. And she has a very soft spot for her cousin. She's always protected Raven since her mother died."

"I didn't expect you..."

"To be less than wicked witches from horrible families?" she sneered, "Yes, we're that, too. But, we're also fiercely loyal and quite sensitive. Our house does not define us and even when it does, you read those definitions as a bad thing. They don’t have to be. We are both the _Wicked Witch of the West_ and the _Good Witch of the South_. At least, that's how I think that Muggle film tells it. Emi, Pans, and I only saw it the one time. But, anyway, we're not just evil or just good. We’re a mix of both. As you've seen with Draco."

Hermione frowned. Why had she brought him up?

"We've seen the way you look at him," she teased, "Some advice? He likes wicked witches as much as he likes vocal ones. Aggravate him enough and you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand. Challenge him, but don’t fight. He’s smart, but proud."

* * *

Days later, things had seemed to settle down. An uneasy comradery had settled in the dorm. The Slytherins had slowly integrated themselves into the lives of Hermione and Luna with their easy sarcasm and sly tips and tricks. And the study sessions were actually quite stimulating. Hermione had been impressed with how smart the three of them were.

And for the first time since she was eleven, Hermione felt her prejudices for the House of Snakes fall away and was able to look at them fairly. For the first time she was a girl she had _real_ girl friends, who defended her with the harshest sneers and nastiest insults. Yes, the three women she was housed with were wicked witches, but so was she, in a different way. It was how they wielded that wickedness that made them strong women.


	2. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Day 2" Prompt. I'm just gonna keep updating as much as possible until my one-shots match my days lol. I did make this prompt list myself and if anyone is interested in taking a stab at it let me know :D I'd be happy to send you the entire list

Hermione had lived through a war. The woman was basically fearless. Well, _almost_ fearless. That was, she was fearless in all things except heights. She _hated_ them. She'd endured it when they'd been forced to learn to fly first year, had bit her tongue whenever her parents forced her onto airplanes, and had forced herself through riding a dragon. But, she absolutely REFUSED to get onto the broom currently flying in front of her.

"Hermione, come on!" Ron groaned, for what felt like the hundredth time, "It's not going to bite you!"

"Says the bloody quidditch player!" she snapped.

"Granger, can we go already?" Emilia sighed, "Honestly, we told McGonagall we'd have the tower finished hours ago."

"Why do I have to go up there?" she whinged, unlike her usual ready to go self.

"Mione," Ron groaned, "Honestly, it's not that scary! I can fly up with you."

"NO!" she screeched, "I've seen the way _you_ fly!"

"I'm not _that_ bad!" he argued.

"Yes, you're worst!" she cried.

"What's going on?" a voice drawled, "Why isn't this done yet?"

"Granger's scared of her broomstick," Emilia replied, meeting Draco's smirk with her own.

"Ah," he sneered.

"Get out of here, Death Eater," Ron snarled, his face already turning red with rage.

Hermione was getting ready to berate him, but Emilia beat him to it.

"How _dare_ you?" she snapped.

Ronald's eyes met her golden gaze.

"Do you know how _offensive_ that is?" she continued as Ron gawked at her, "How _completely_ awful it is to call someone that?"

"Emi," Draco said, quietly, tugging her gently back, almost as though physically reigning her in. She swallowed hard and turned away and Ron and Hermione stared, the silence so tense they didn't even want to move.

A small sob emanated from Emilia and Ron's entire face fell.

"It's okay, Em," Draco whispered, softly.

Hermione's heart shook at how tenderly he'd spoken. And for a moment she wondered what it would be like if he spoke to her that way. Emilia gasped on a sob as though she were trying to hold them back and Hermione came back to the moment.

"I'm so sorry," Ron said, reaching for her.

Emilia let out a blood-curdling scream as he reached for her causing Hermione and Ron to flinch back. Draco shot a glare at Ron and shushed Emilia back into quiet, cupping her face in his hands as he met her gaze.

"It's okay, Emi. He's not here," he said, softly, "I promise it's over. It's over, remember? You brought the aurors here. You helped stop them. They'll never hurt you again. You're not one of them."

Emilia's head nodded violently as his words slowly brought her back. She sagged, defeated, and she hid her face as she turned to Hermione and Ronald.

"I apologize," she said, her voice devoid of emotion, "I have to go. I don't feel well."

"Emi, are you..." Hermione started, but Draco shook his head sharply.

"I'm alright, Min," she whispered, "I'll see you back at the dorm."

She hurried from the room and Ron looked almost pained.

"She was a Death Eater like me," Draco explained, not meeting their gazes, "Forced to take the Mark because Avery displeased the Dark Lord."

Ron's entire face fell.

"I...I should go apologize," he stuttered, before hurrying from the room.

"Just keep your foot out of your mouth, Weasel, or next time I'll place mine in there before you," he called.

Draco and Hermione stood in uncomfortable silence before he sagged against the wall, looking exhausted.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "About all of this."

He stood up and the mask was back on his face as he reached for one of the brooms left behind. "Let's get this done. I need to go to bed. I have patrols in the morning."

Hermione didn't argue, not wanting to tell Malfoy that she was completely shite on a broom. She gripped it, biting her lip hard. But, as she assumed would happen, the damned sentient thing surged with aggression, almost as if it were reading her fear. She swung her leg over and pushed up. She squealed, but then screeched as the broom bucked under her hard. Flying higher and higher, bucking her angrily until she was dangling from it.

She screamed as it bucked a final time, dropping her from at least fifteen feet high. She waited to feel the ground, but instead she felt something solid and warm.

"Are you okay, Granger?" Malfoy called in a soft voice.

She slowly sat up and met his gaze. She swallowed hard, surprised to see that his eyes were entirely silver with a black ring around them. She'd never seen eyes like that in her entire life.

She slowly pushed back from his chest and screamed again as she noticed they were still high up in the air, balanced on his broom. She clutched against him, her entire body tensing.

"Are you afraid of heights, Granger?" he teased.

"Yes," she replied, begrudgingly.

"Your broom knows that," he chuckled, "How about this? We fly up together, fix the bloody roof, and then we go to bed."

"How do I know you won't drop me?" she demanded.

"Granger, aside from Potter, I am the best Seeker here," he murmured, "Trust me."

She sighed, but nodded, "Fine."

What Hermione hadn't noticed in their little chat was that Draco had been smoothly bringing them up higher and higher. She let out another little scream as she saw the night sky above her, burrowing closer to Malfoy, hiding her face. The broom shifted nervously beneath them, but Draco's strong hands kept bother Hermione and the broom steady.

"Hey, you're okay," he murmured softly, tipping her head back to look up at the sky, "You see that star right above us? That's the start of Eridanus, the river. And over there, that's Scorpius, the Scorpion. And there's Orion and Gemini. And right above us is Draco."

Hermione found his voice soothing as she focused on the stars above them, slowly her heart slowed down as he continued to name the constellations.

As he felt her relax, he smiled to himself. He almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the moment. The Lioness of Gryffindor was scared of heights. And not only that, but she was snuggled up to the Prince of Slytherin. It was laughable if he didn’t currently have her in his arms.

"Let's finish this up," he said, quietly.

" _Please_ , don't let me fall," she whispered.

"I've got you, Granger," he promised, his voice just as quiet as before.

She nodded, his tone giving her the courage she needed. For some reason she believed him. He'd protect her from falling, she was sure of it. Why, she couldn't be sure, but with a deep breath she pulled away, her wand moving up.

She gasped, lightly, at how quickly his spell melded with her own. She'd never seen anything like it before. She grinned up at their handiwork, proud of how quickly and how firmly it worked.

"Looks good, Granger," he murmured, but as Hermione's face came down she realized he hadn't been looking at the ceiling at all, but at her.

Draco saw the awe in her face as she stared at their handiwork and he knew it was the most beautiful expression he'd ever seen. But, he quickly caught himself as her doe-like eyes took him in.

So, he dropped control of the broom, letting it free-fall.

Hermione screamed, clutching against him and Draco couldn't stop the pleasure coursing through him at feeling her arms around him. He laughed heartily as he stopped the broom five feet from the ground.

"Granger, I told you, I've got you," he smirked before gently touching the ground.

They both dismounted and he smirked at her. "Goodnight."


	3. Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Day 3"

Harry didn't spend a lot of time in the dungeons anymore. He didn't take potions this year, so he didn't really have a reason to go there at all. But, when the new and promising Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Talbott Winger, invited him to tea with him and his wife he couldn't say 'no'. Talbott had been an auror, one of the best. And Harry knew if anyone could help him become a great auror it was him.

Not to mention his wife, Poppy Parkinson, the new Potions Mistress, was actually someone Harry got along with quite well. She was witty and generally always joking and smiling. Harry didn't think he'd get along so well with a Slytherin, but Poppy was nothing like her mean-spirited younger sister.

At least that's what he told himself when Winger let him into their rooms.

"Hi, Potter," Winger said, politely, "Sorry, our teas been overtaken by my wife and her sister."

Before Harry could reply a beautiful laugh filled the air around him. He tensed just as she heard Poppy's joyful laughter join in. Harry frowned, but followed Talbott through the room and into the small kitchen.

Harry's eyes widened as he took in the Parkinson sisters. Poppy, like always, was beautiful. Her eyes were a light shade of blue and her hair a deep mahogany, flowing down to her waist. But, what Harry wasn't expecting was how pretty Pansy had become in the last two years. Her pug face had filled into a copy of her older sister's. Her hair was black instead of brown and only down to her shoulders and for the first time since he'd known her he noticed that her eyes reminded him of the morning sky. The way the small smile played on her face lit up her expression made her almost beautiful.

But, as the two noticed him the smile disappeared. Pansy sobered and cleared her throat.

"Well, I better go, Pops," Pansy said, slowly rising.

"Nonsense!" Poppy argued, "Sit down, Pans, you just got here."

"I have to find a rat and feed Salazar," Pansy said quietly.

"Take a mouse from the potions lab. I'm sure Harry would be happy to walk you over," she said, amused.

"Who's Salazar?" Harry asked.

"None of your business, Potter," Pansy sneered, her expression turning pug-like.

"Pansy!" Poppy chastised.

Pansy looked down, embarrassed, "Sorry, force of habit."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Poppy replied, her lips pursed.

Pansy sighed and met Harry's eyes, startled at the emerald shade of green looking back at her. "Sorry, Potter," she replied, "Old House rivalries die hard."

Harry nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "No need to apologize, Parkinson. Thank you. But, who's Salazar?"

"My familiar. He's a boa," she replied, almost politely.

"Oh," he said, surprised.

"We're Parseltongues," Poppy explained.

Harry wasn't surprised seeing as Poppy's animagus was a cobra.

"Our family can trace our lines back to Salazar Slytherin on our mother's side," Poppy finished.

"When the chambers opened Mother was terrified we'd be found out," Pansy muttered, remembering the attacks in second year.

Harry shuddered, shaking his head. "That was _so_ much fun."

"You weren't part of the thirteen or so Purebloods directly descending from Slytherin," Pansy scoffed, "None of us called ourselves that though."

"Mum always made a big fuss over our familial line, but Dad knew Voldemort at school," Poppy sighed, sadly, "He was the only one who ever called himself 'the heir of Slytherin'."

"Anyway, it was great spending time with the two of you, but I really should be finding a big rat. You know how whiny Sal gets when he's hungry. He'll berate me all night if given the chance," Pansy sighed, getting up and kissing her sister's cheek.

"Why not just ask Hagrid?" Harry asked, suddenly.

"That oaf?" Pansy scoffed, before gritting her teeth, "Sorry. Again. Old habits die hard."

Harry blinked, surprised again to see the change in the young bully he'd known since he was eleven. Who was this woman?

"I can run down and get it for you," he offered.

"No, he likes them live, but thank you," Pansy said quietly, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

Poppy smirked. "Then why not go down with Potter and catch one?"

Pansy shot her a glare. "Because Potter has better things to do than walk around with a girl he doesn't like. But, he's too polite to tell you no. I, on the other hand, have no qualms about telling you that we hate each other."

"I don't hate you," Harry said, suddenly.

Pansy's wide eyes took him in but was saved saying anything as Poppy waved them off.

"That's settled then. Go down and get a rat to feed Sal," she said, rising to her feet, "And Harry, I'd love to see you back here tomorrow. Head Auror Holdsworth will be here. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

Pansy hurried from the room, hoping she could ditch Potter, but he was surprisingly fast. She wondered if it was being on the run or being an athlete that made him so fast. They walked in awkward silence as they made their way out of the castle toward Hagrid's hut.

"Thank you for coming and helping," she said, begrudgingly, "I know I'm not the nicest person."

Harry nodded, keeping his hands in his jeans.

"Pansy, do you really think I hate you?" he asked, suddenly.

She looked over at him, staying silent for a few minutes before turning her head to look at her feet.

"Yes." was all she said.

"We were kids, Parkinson," he explained, quietly, "Malfoy and I don't even hate each other anymore. Honestly...without all the childish rivalries in the way I actually think you're really pretty...And I really like your snark."

Pansy's wide eyes shot up and took in Harry's bright red face.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like you saying that," she muttered, turning her face away, face burning.

"Ginny?" he asked, amused, "We broke up months ago. She finally realized she likes girls."

"Weaslette's a lesbian?" Pansy asked, shocked. How didn't she know that?

"Yeah, it was a little shocking when we both found out too," he chuckled.

Pansy slowly let herself relax as Potter took the lead as they reached Hagrid's door. For the first time in their entire lives she took the chance to watch Potter. He was nothing like she expected. He was relaxed, almost charming. He had an air of confidence that must've come with being a hero, but a humbleness and cheesy sense of humour she found she liked.

As they made their way back up to the eighth-year common room he and Pansy engaged in a conversation about muggle and wizarding comic books, surprising the other.

"Thank you, Potter," Pansy said, quietly, as they reached her dorm room.

"You're welcome, Parkinson," he replied, grinning at her with a boyish smile that had her heart beating erratically.

"Would you like to come in and meet Sal?" she asked.

He beamed at her. "Maybe next time. Good night, Parks."

Pansy bit her lip as she walked into her room, her mind swirling with confusion. What did he mean by next time?

 _Come feed me,_ Salazar hissed, _Then tell me what boy has your cheeks so hot._

" _Be patient_ ," she hissed back, rolling her eyes, " _And mind your business."_

Pansy wanted to keep Potter to herself. For now.


	4. Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Day 4" I really liked this one in the end :D

Ron hated spiders. He hated spiders more than anything in the world. He'd been at the end of some of the most dangerous wands in the world and even that hadn't scared him more than spiders. And the phobia hadn't dissipated at all. Especially since his encounter with the Acromantulas in second year.

But, here he was in the dungeons where spiders thrived. Looking for stupid Trevor. If Neville ever stopped losing the damned toad it would be too soon.

He stopped working as he heard talking, searching the corridor. His eyes widened as he saw the infamous secret entrance to the Slytherin common room, amused as he watched Emilia Avery and Daphne Greengrass sass a group of sixth years. He watched, curiously as most of the girls went into the room, leaving the two eighth years with two sixth years. The two girls looked oddly like both Emilia and Daphne except Emilia was the only black haired one, the other three blondes.

The four girls came down the hallway and Ron backed away quickly into an alcove, trying to stay hidden. The only way he could tell who the siblings were, was that Emilia's sister shared her curls.

"Esme," he heard from the hall as Emilia and her sister stopped near him, "I'm sorry. I know things aren't going well, but I have to go."

"No, you don't," the younger curly haired blonde argued, "Dad abandoned us. Why should you go and check on him?"

Emilia sighed deeply, looking tired, her unnatural gold eyes weary, "Because I'm head of the family for now. Dad and Ewan need us. Regardless of their crimes, they're still family."

Esme shook her head, "This is so stupid. Come see me when you get back."

Emilia nodded, "Keep your head low, Ez."

The girl nodded before looking up at where Daphne stood with her own younger sister, Astoria.

"Tory and I are going to Hogsmeade. Talk to you later," she muttered, before disappearing.

Daphne came forward a second later. "Are you okay, Em?"

She shook her head. "When did I have to become Mum? I hate this."

"She'll come ‘round," Daphne soothed, "Come on. Let's go get dinner before you go."

"I'll meet you up there. I just need a second alone," she replied.

"Right," Daphne replied, heading down the way the younger two girls had gone.

Emilia sat down on the bench beside the small alcove Ron was hiding in. He was taking in the young woman. She had been given an Order of Merlin for going to get the Aurors the day of the battle, but Ron knew she was still shunned by their peers and other adults. Being an Avery and the daughter of one of Voldemort’s most loyal subjects couldn't have been easy.

Unlike most women their age, especially pampered Purebloods, Emilia already had an array of tattoos. She had messy curly black hair and gold eyes like a hawk that had always captivated Ron, even if she _was_ a Slytherin. And Ron knew that while she'd been best friends with Pansy and Daphne since childhood didn't have the same prejudices. She'd always been an observer more than a participant.

Getting to know her in the common room over the last few months he'd been surprised by how opinionated she was. Not in the know-it-all way Hermione had always been, but in a 'I have my own mind, but respect your ideas too' way he was charmed by. She didn't make him feel stupid or inferior like he was embarrassed to admit a lot of his friends and family made him feel. His own feelings of inadequacy was the reason things hadn't worked out with Hermione.

But, Emilia often asked questions when he strategized in Defense and was a challenging opponent in wizard's chess. She was the parts of Hermione that had attracted him to her, but also something entirely different. Her strategies were always sneakier. Her remarks _more_ biting, forcing him to think on them instead of hitting the defensive.

He watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear rubbing her face. He smiled as he noticed the enchanted black cat tattoo behind her ear. Its tail kept swishing playfully.

Suddenly his vision was obscured by something fast and black. He screamed, tumbling out of the alcove. Emilia screamed, jumping to her feet, her wand flying out.

"BLOODY HELL, WEASLEY!" she shouted, "What the fuck are you doing!?"

Ron was too busy whimpering on the ground to answer. The spider was on his face, slowly crawling up.

Emilia's expression softened as she noticed the fear in his eyes before smirking.

"Afraid of spiders, Weasley?" she teased.

He swallowed hard and squeaked out 'no'.

"Oh, really?" she smirked, "I guess I'll just leave you here with your new friend then."

"NO!" he shouted.

She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Yes?"

"Fine, I'm scared," he grumbled, trying not to move, "Please, help me."

She rolled her eyes and leaned down, gently scooting the spider onto her hand. She smiled as she lifted it up, petting it gently.

"Hello, sweetheart," she purred, "Did the loud man scare you?"

"ME?!" he shouted.

She raised a brow as she twisted her hand, letting the spider walk on her skin as she raised her hand into the alcove. "It's just a cupboard spider. You probably walked right into her web and destroyed her home. Really, Weasley, she should be more upset with you than you are with her."

She released it before reaching down and helping him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, peering up into his face, surprised that by normal standards he was quite tall. Usually she stood between Blaise and Draco, the tallest men she knew so hadn't realized how surprisingly tall Weasley was.

She smiled up at him. He'd always been handsome. But, he'd grown even more so as his quidditch muscles filled out. His hair was now down to his shoulders, a wave in the copper locks making it shine in the candlelight. His blue eyes were darker than she expected as she peered up into them.

"I'm fine," he said, his cheeks turning red, "I'm sorry. I heard you talking and didn't want to interupt so I..."

"Eavesdropped?" she teased.

"I didn't mean to," he apologized.

"It's fine," she shrugged, "I'm used to it."

"Thank you, Avery," he said, softly, "For taking care of the spider. Braver than me."

She smiled softly, "There's nothing brave about it. Spiders are less scary than things I've dealt with before. They're a lot less scary than humans."

He frowned; his eyes gentle as he took her in. "I'm sorry I offended you the other night with Malfoy. I didn't know."

"Don't apologize. I'm just sensitive about it. Not all of us had a choice or were allowed to choose the light like the Weasleys were. I admire what your family did," she confessed.

"Honestly, _we_ admire what you did. You should've been fighting against us, yet you helped save us," he whispered.

She smiled softly, getting on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against his. "There was someone I was trying to impress, but he didn't give me the time of day. I mean, he's a hero and all, so what did he need with me?" she whispered.

Ron's face got impossibly redder and his voice higher. "What an idiot."

"Nah," she replied, smirking, "Just blind to how great he is. I'll see you back in the dorms, Weasley."


	5. Jumper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Day 5" Ugh I love this one.

Hermione hated first years. Why did each of them believe that stupid lie about the plesiosaur being in the Great Lake? One small look through _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ would tell them all that a plesiosaur and a Giant Squid couldn't live in the same environment together.

It was why the Loch Ness had a plesiosaur, but no stories of a Giant Squid. She and Draco were running across the grounds and Draco quickly found the stupid kid who had waded in.

Draco stripped out of his school robes to reveal a beautiful dark green jumper he pulled off, leaving him in a white t-shirt. He sighed, rubbing his face as he reached down for his shoes, pulling them off quickly and jumping right into the water.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, running over with a group of students.

"First year jumped into the lake," Hermione replied, looking worried.

"Shit," he grumbled, "Can you swim?"

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

"There's a mermaid nest right here," he replied, "Draco's not going to come up. Neither is the kid."

"Shit," Hermione hissed, as her textbook section on mermaids flew through her mind, "They only let women into their nest."

"They're going to suffocate," he grimaced, "And let me guess, Malfoy doesn't have his wand?"

"No..." Hermione whispered. They never had their wands when they swam in the parts of the lake they were allowed into.

"You have to go in," Charlie commanded, "Quickly. Before they can't breathe."

Hermione nodded, throwing herself right into the water. She swam deep, seeing the first year wrapped in seaweeds. She cast a nonverbal levitation spell, focusing on bringing the boy up as she swam up to the surface for more air.

Charlie waded in, pulling the young boy onto the shore and casting a charm to empty the water from the boy's lungs.

"Go. Find Malfoy. Quickly," Charlie said, gravelly.

Hermione dived into the water again, swimming in the opposite direction when she caught sight of Malfoy struggling with seaweed. She watched as he cast a nonverbal, wandless charm untangling himself as his magick charged a hard current through the water, flinging her further away as it flung him closer to the surface.

Draco swam up, breaking through the top of the water, gasping for air. He swam hard to shore and threw himself on the banks as he glared at the coughing first year beside him.

"Where's Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, having joined Madame Pomfrey and Charlie on the banks.

He frowned. "What do you mean?" he demanded, casting a drying charm on him with the last of his strength.

"She jumped in after you," Charlie said, grimly.

"Fuck," he growled, his glare hitting the young boy again, who flinched.

McGonagall cast a location spell followed by a levitation charm dropping the Head Girl gently onto the bank.

"We really must add locating spells onto the curriculum," she muttered.

"I only know ones that have to do with animals," Charlie muttered.

Malfoy ignored the lot of them as he withdrew his wand from his robes, feeling slightly stronger as he murmured the water draining spell Charlie had used on Hermione.

Hermione coughed loudly, spitting up water and shivering hard as she gently curled into herself. McGonagall dried Hermione and cast a warming charm on both Heads, but that didn't really help the deep chill Hermione felt. Draco sighed, used to being cold constantly since he was so tall and thin and had lived the last seven years in a dungeon.

He frowned as he watched Hermione shiver as she pulled her robes off, not wanting the heavy material on her anymore after it had been soaked through. The drying charm had helped, but they never really dried clothes all the way through. Part of him twisted painfully as her usually rose-pink lips stayed blue as the professors dragged the first year to the infirmary. Draco grabbed his discarded shoes, putting them on along with his dry robes. Draco didn't speak as he put his jumper on her, amused as the hem hit her knee.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Keeping you warm, Granger. I'm not going to be responsible if you die," he muttered, not meeting her eye.

Hermione bit her lip, not admitting that his sweater was the warmest thing she'd ever worn in her life. She subtly burrowed deeper into the rich material. Draco's sharp eye caught the gesture, but kept his mouth shut.

"Let's go to the Head Common Room," he said, softly, "Shower and warm up."

They had both just moved into the Head Room that had just been reconstructed after the damage. They both had awkwardly began to share the space, unsure of how to handle the other. But, after two weeks she had to admit she liked being alone with him. It was always comfortable when they both did their homework together late into the night.

They entered their common room and both headed to their bedrooms towards their private bathrooms and thirty minutes later Hermione came down the stairs, ready to return Draco's jumper, but he was gone. She frowned, looking for her cardigan, but couldn't find it where it usually rested on the armchair. She sighed, thinking she must've left it in the Eighth year Common Room. She shrugged Draco's warm jumper back on, hiding her tank top as she went to the Eighth-year common room. She'd tucked the extra material into her jeans and rolled up the laughably long sleeves as she hurried down.

She opened the door and froze as all of her friends looked up at her.

"Why are you wearing Draco's jumper?" Pansy demanded from Harry's lap.

Hermione blushed deeply as she felt his presence behind her.

"There you are," he murmured as she turned to peek up at him, "You left your cardigan in the Prefect office. I went to go get it. I know you like to wear it around the common room."

He tried to hide a smirk as his eyes took her in, turning a molten silver as he appreciated her in his jumper.

"Looks good on you, Granger," he murmured before tossing himself into the seat between Daphne and Theo and raising his voice, "We saved a first year from the lake. I let Granger borrow my sweater seeing as her robes were ruined."

"Why are first years so stupid?" Daphne sighed.

Hermione tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, trying to hide her blush, as she sat beside Luna, shrugging, "Who knows?”


	6. Witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter uses some LGBT slurs. I hated using them, but know I am not anti-lgbt and this chapter is not meant to be hateful in anyway I myself am part of the LGBT community.

Ginny's skin was crawling as she walked down the halls. She felt like everyone was staring at her. And in a way, she was right. The rumors of why the Gryffindor Princess and the Boy-Who-Lived had broken up ran rampant through Hogwarts’ halls. And she knew that she'd accidentally been outed last night thanks to being overheard talking to Hermione about her tastes in wizards, or lack there of, by none other than Romilda Vane.

The bitch had been bullying Ginny since the beginning of term, her gross friends attacking her for "breaking" Harry's heart. As if. Harry really looked heartbroken with Pansy Parkinson's tongue halfway down his throat more often than not.

But, that hadn't stopped the sixth years from bothering Ginny and questioning who she was dating if not Harry bleeding Potter.

And she knew just the moment Romilda had caught.

_Ginny, I said I found Malfoy attractive. Not that I'm going to date him. And why are you worried about my love life when you aren't sure if you even like boys._

_I_ know _I don't like boys, Mione. The point is you can do better than Malfoy._

As the words left her mouth her eyes had caught sight of Vane's vicious gaze. And now she was the laughingstock of her house. It was horrible how quickly the girls in her house had found things to call her. She was the "Minge Chaser", the Muff Diver, Carpet Muncher. The list went on and on.

She sighed deeply as she made her way down to the Weekly DADA Dueling Class that all students were required to attend on Thursday nights.

"What's all the whispering about?" Hermione asked as they walked.

"Nothing," Ginny hissed, agitated as she slammed into Willa Lakewood.

"Watch where you're going, dyke!" she snapped.

"What did you call her?" Hermione snarled.

"Leave it," Ginny growled, stalking passed.

Hermione pulled her to a stop and frowned.

"Gin, are you okay? How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"Today," Ginny whispered, looking away, ashamed.

"Do you want me to force them to stop?" she demanded.

"Just leave it," Ginny snapped, "I can take care of myself. This will blow over."

Hermione frowned. "There's _nothing_ wrong with liking girls, Ginny. Witches have been lesbians for centuries."

"Yeah, well, we're not in the sixteenth century anymore. And these witches are cunts," she replied.

"Move out of the way, Carpet Muncher," Romilda sneered, pushing passed her.

Hermione glared, but Ginny moved away, agitated. Hermione was calling her over to deduct points when Professor Winger called them to attention, pairing them up. Ginny took the moment to move away.

"What's wrong with Weaslette?" Pansy demanded.

"Don't call her that," Emilia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Just because you're dating Weasley doesn't mean we don't get to mock them still," Daphne replied, smirking.

"Anyway, Minnie, Girl-Weasley?" Pansy refocused, annoyed.

"The girls in Gryffindor found out she likes girls," she admitted quietly.

"So?" Emilia said as the other two grew quiet.

"They've been teasing her," Astoria said quietly as she joined them.

"Miss Vane, pair up with Miss Weasley," Winger called, forcing the group of girls to focus.

"Professor, I can't work with that Minge Chaser!" Romilda rebuked as he paired them, "What if she gropes me?"

"Is there _really_ anything there to grope, Vane?" a bored voice scoffed.

The group turned to look at the group of Slytherin girls standing with Hermione. Daphne was at the head, which was unusual, but what worse was the new expression on her face. Instead of her bored expression she was sneering, and her eyes were locked on Romilda's like a cat who had caught a mouse to play with.

"Trust me, _Romilda_ ," she said, dragging the girl's name out like something disgusting, "The last thing any Gold Star Lesbian would be after is a pathetic simpering slag with no tits and no arse who can barely put her makeup on without looking like a clown."

"What would you know about it, Greengrass?" Vane snapped.

"As a lesbian, quite a lot," Daphne jeered, using a fake chipper voice to reply, "Just because I like girls doesn't mean I've lost my good taste. The same goes for Weasley, I'm sure. She dated Harry Potter and frankly he's a _much_ prettier girl than you. Lesbianism doesn't cause bad eyesight. But, bitch does add quite a few wrinkles."

The blonde flicked her hair shoulder and the room fell silent. Astoria bit her lip, tugging on her sister gently, feeling the rage coming off her. Daphne's eyes broke contact with Romilda, whose face had turned bright red from embarrassment, to look down at her sister before rolling her eyes the bared teeth expression falling from her face as she stalked toward Ginny.

"Come on, Weasley," she commanded, "You'll train with me."

Ginny blushed, trying not to blatantly check out the tall goddess beside her. She remembered Daphne from her time at school. And she knew that Daphne had been one of the Slytherins protecting other students from the Carrows during the war. Aside from that she barely knew her, only that she was part of Pansy's gang. She'd heard the whispers about Greengrass being a lesbian, but it hadn't been confirmed until right this moment. And she'd done it in Ginny's defense.

Ginny took her in for the first time without the natural prejudices of their houses. She had long golden hair in natural beach waves, a pretty green ribbon in her hair. Her skin was a pretty shade of tan and her eyes light green. She was beautiful in an intimidating way. She was tall, model-like and Ginny blushed deeper as she realized how much she was checking the witch beside her out.

"Okay, remember, disarm your opponents only," Winger shouted, "In battle you will be given hard choices. Figure out how to make them."

Ginny barely had time to register as a hex went her way. She dodged it, blocking most of it with a counter-curse. All emotion was devoid from Daphne's expression and Ginny once again dived into her own distracted thoughts. Daphne was an amazing duelist though and Ginny wondered if she really wanted to hurt her.

Did Daphne like to cause pain to other? She knew she liked to lord her superiority over others, but had Daphne defended her because she hated seeing Ginny being bullied? Or had she done it just to be cruel to Romilda?

In her distraction she missed a spell, screaming as she dropped to the floor.

"Ginny!" Daphne yelled, quickly running over to her, "Are you okay?"

The usually stoic Slytherin's eyes were filled with worry as she looked her over.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized, slowly helping her up, "Are you alright?"

The world swirled as Ginny tried to get up. She groaned softly.

"That hurt," she muttered.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Daphne apologized again, biting her lip.

"Greengrass, take Weasley to the Hospital Wing," Professor Parkinson called.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, leading Ginny out.

They walked together, slowly. Daphne kept shooting her glances from the corner of her eye as Ginny tried to steady herself.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you," she said suddenly before her cheeks went slightly red, "I was distracted, and the hex flew out...and then it backfired and then...I'm sorry, Weasley."

"Why were you distracted?" Ginny asked, frowning up at her.

Daphne stopped and blushed. "Can I be honest?"

"I would prefer it," Ginny replied.

"I couldn't stop staring at you," she said, quietly, "Your hair looks like fire in the candlelight. It was really pretty. I used to look at your hair all the time in the Great Hall and when you play quidditch. It's my favourite thing about you, honestly."

Ginny felt her cheeks burn. "Are you saying all this to mock me?"

Daphne shook her head, biting her lip. "No. I've always thought you were pretty, Weasley. Since your fifth year. I thought it was pathetic the way the boys hounded you. I thought you deserved so much better."

Ginny looked away, unnaturally shy at the other woman's confession. Daphne cupped her cheek and gently caressed Ginny's bottom lip. "Goddess, you don't know how many times I've wanted to kiss those stupid freckles of yours."

Ginny swallowed hard. "I have something better for you to kiss."

"Hm?" Daphne asked as Ginny pulled her down and met her lips.

Ginny and Daphne clung to each other. Daphne groaned softly as she gripped Ginny's hair in her hands, pulling gently as she tugged the younger woman's head back by her hair, pressing her flush against her. Ginny moaned, opening her mouth in a gasp. Daphne's tongue pushed through, kissing the redhead thoroughly before pulling away, resting her forehead against hers.

"Wow," Ginny whispered.

Daphne smirked, "Wow right back, Weasel. Now, come on. I better get my witch checked out before I snog her again."

Ginny blushed as the endearment passed through Daphne's lips.

" _Your_ witch, Greengrass? More like you're _my_ witch." she smirked.

Daphne gave her a gentle smile she rarely gave anyone. "Listen, Weaslette, I wouldn't have it any other way."


	7. Apple Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scurries in and throws chapter in* *hurries away to update again* I'M LATE! I'M LATE! SORRY!

The entire Head common room always smelled like apples. It was one of the comforts Hermione had taken to, knowing that everything was okay for the night. Why? Because, Draco ate apples constantly.

He had them in the mornings, opting for apples with peanut butter instead of facing the Great Hall for breakfast. He had them during studying sessions and during Prefects meetings and usually right before bed. And he also had quite a soft spot for Green Apple Toffees.

The smell had become such a part of Hermione's life that when she woke up on Friday and didn't smell any, she was tense. She walked into their Common Room, frowning as the familiar scent seemed to be lacking from their kitchenette. There was usually a basket full of them. All different kinds, but today the basket was empty.

She walked back up to their bedrooms and knocked on Draco's before gently pushing it open, frowning as she was met with a cold draft and his angry cat. Where was he?

* * *

Hermione sat through breakfast, completely distracted.

"Min, are you listening at all?" Daphne asked again.

Hermione's looked up at them.

"What was that?" she asked.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go apple picking with us today," Daphne repeated, again, slower this time.

"Um...are all the Slytherins coming?" she asked, trying to keep her curiosity from showing.

"Don't you mean, is _Draco_ coming?" Ginny smirked.

"What about Draco?" Pansy demanded.

" _Nothing_!" Hermione snapped, glaring at Ginny.

Ginny scoffed as Daphne nuzzled her neck. "What is she hiding, darling?"

"Just her crush on Malfoy," Ginny replied.

"I do _not_ have a crush on Malfoy," Hermione argued.

"Oh, and you haven't been shooting glances at the Slytherin table hoping he goes to sit with Blaise any minute now?" Ginny countered, earning a blush.

"This is just _perfect_ ," Pansy grinned, "Have you made your move, Granger?”

"No," Hermione whispered, "He doesn't even like me that way. He's polite, but he could care less about my existence. Plus, he's Draco Malfoy. Pureblood elitist extraordinaire. As if he'd look at the Mudblood Queen."

An elegant snort came from behind them. "As if. He's had a crush on you since first year."

Hermione turned to see Theo on Dean's arm nuzzled close to his boyfriend.

"And how would _you_ know that?" Hermione demanded.

"Best friend since we were born?" Theo countered, sitting with them instead of following Dean to where the boys were talking about a pick-up Quidditch game, "I know _everything_ about Draco. Aside from maybe Emi. Those two practically came out of their wombs simultaneously. Their mums and my mum were best friends when they came here. Anyway, Draco couldn't _stop_ talking about you first year. Then he blurted it out in front of his dad and that's when the 'mudblood' bullshit started."

Hermione blushed at the thought that Draco had liked her for _that_ long.

"Poor boy was completely distraught when he realized his beloved father would never approve," Theo continued, shaking his head, "Now, it's more he doesn't think he's worth your time. But, I believe in grabbing the bull by the horns. If you like him, Granger, you're going to have to make the first move. Draco won't. He doesn't think he's worth your time."

"Where is he anyway?" Pansy asked, suddenly.

"I don't actually know," Theo said, shrugging, "Blaise said something about having to keep an eye on Rave for the day for Em though, so I guess they're off grounds."

"Well, maybe we'll catch up with them in Hogsmeade before we go apple picking," Daphne said, diplomatically, rising to her feet, "Come along, children."

* * *

Hermione had to admit that she had been thinking about what Theo had said the entire time she was picking apples. She picked ones she thought Draco would have. She picked up the shiniest apples that looked juicy and opted to grab several different kinds, not knowing which ones he preferred.

By the end of the day as she and her friends made their way back up from Hogsmeade, Hermione had to admit that the day had been a pleasant distraction from not knowing where he was. That was until she saw the dark stream of smoke and heard the crackle of lightning.

She froze as two figures materialized from smoke, her mind reeling her back to the days of the Death Eaters but stopped as exhausted silver eyes looked back at her. His eyes dropped to the basket clutched in her hands before Emilia tugged his black cloak.

His gaze dropped from hers before following Emilia back into the castle, both of them hunched over in their dark cloaks as though they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"Hey, Em!" Ron shouted from behind her, but stopped short beside Hermione, frowning, "What do you think is wrong?"

She shrugged, biting her lip. "I can't even fathom."

* * *

Hermione waited in their Common Room for hours. She had practically paced a path into the carpet before finally curling up on the sofa with a book to wait him out.

But, one minute she was staring at the words on the page in front of her and the next she heard the soft sound of a spoon stirring in a cup and the warm scent of apple cider filled the air. She groaned softly, rising from her place on the sofa and walking into the kitchen, surveying the picture in front of her.

Draco stood with his back to her, his strong fingers wrapped around a mug as his other hand sorted through the apples she picked. She'd put them all into his usual basket.

"I thought you'd like them," she said softly.

He flinched, his fingers moving from the apples before he slowly turned to her. His gaze was impenetrable as they roved over her expression before flicking back to the basket of apples.

"They're good choices," he said, his voice thick and raw, like he'd been screaming.

"They're for you," she replied, frowning as pain flickered in his expression as he spoke, "Since you couldn't come apple picking with us. I know how much you like apples."

His eyes went back to the apples in front of him, his eyes hooded as the candlelight gleamed off his long lashes.

"You didn't have to," he said, his voice practically a whisper.

"I wanted to," she answered, "This sounds crazy, but I missed the smell of apples this morning."

His eyes came up, practically searching for something in her face.

" _Why_?" he said, his voice cracking.

"Because they remind me of you," she said, simply, looking away shyly, "Where were you?"

He licked his lips, looking away. "Ministry. Emi and I have to go for Probationary Checks every month."

"Oh," she whispered, softly, coming closer, "Are you okay?"

He bit his lip as the scent of green apples wafted from her hair, the anti-frizz potion Emilia had given to her causing his heart to race as she closed the distance between them.

"I'm a Death Eater, Granger," he replied, "Doesn't matter if I'm okay."

"Of course it does," she retorted.

"No one cares about me, Hermione," he said, slowly, "I don't matter. I shouldn't. Thanks for the apples, but you should eat them. Goodnight."

Hermione watched him go, her teeth embedded in her bottom lip as the scent of apples followed him out. What now?


	8. Pumpkin Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe I couldn't help myself.
> 
> This is a little made up cuz while the 1st Starbucks in England was around in '98 the PSL didn't come about until about 2003.

The muggle world was something entirely out of the normalcy for the witches currently in tow behind Hermione Jean Granger. They were witches. They didn't shop like mundane, silly muggles. They didn't carry around their own bags or try on their own clothing. These rich, upper-class witches had their clothing tailored; they had their shop items following behind them, levitated, and they certainly didn’t ride public transportation.

So, when Hermione, Luna and Ginny had dragged them out for a girl's day in Muggle London they were completely out of their element. Daphne sniffed her nose up at dressing rooms, thinking it completely unsanitary to take ones shoes off in a public place. Emilia rolled her eyes as the make-up she tried on easily came off with a wipe. Pansy made faces at the subpar food she couldn't just transfigure into whatever she wanted.

"You're all like snooty rich girls," Hermione teased, rolling her eyes.

"Like those silly girls in that film we watched?" Pansy sneered, "That's really rather rude, Granger."

"It was better than that horribly film about the witches who had that family curse! Could you imagine your true love dying? What a horrible curse!" Luna lamented.

"All magic comes with a price," Emilia said, sagely as she grimaced at a potent lotion, "What's this for?"

"To moisturize your skin," Ginny replied.

"Why in Merlin's name does it _smell_ like that?" Daphne groaned, "So _horribly_ pungent."

"Muggle women like to smell good and girly," Hermione shrugged.

"These overtly sweet scents are driving me bonkers," Emilia announced, heading to another aisle, "Ooh! Candles!"

The group made their way over, grinning happily, but stopped as they noticed something ultimately unique about muggle candles.

"Why are these candles scented?" Daphne demanded as she sniffed one that was overwhelmingly cinnamon called 'Warm Apple Cinnamon'.

"Candles are for spellwork or for light. Not for scents," Pansy sneered.

"It's to fill the room with the smell. It's to make the room smell nice," Hermione explained.

"Why not clean?" Luna asked, licking one called 'Sweet Roll'.

" _Muggles_ ," Emilia remarked, rolling her eyes, "I love things like automobiles. But, _honestly_ , a scented candle?"

"It's like our scent bursts charms," Ginny offered, causing the witches to go 'oh' in understanding.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched them gain a renewed interest in the items.

"Our charms help with anxiety and help for rest," Daphne argued, "These don't do that at all, darling."

"They do for muggles," Hermione remarked, "Because muggles don't have scent charms.”

"Granger, this hasn't been the awe-inspiring day you promised us," Pansy challenged, "You just keep showing us things that make muggles waste their gold."

"Money," Hermione corrected, giggling softly, "And what would you have me do? Pansy, we're literal witches. We have an upper hand. But, even you have to admit that what the muggles have been able to accomplish is actually quite amazing."

"Aside from those film things you've taken us to I don't see anything to rave about," she scoffed.

"We should've just taken them to a house so they could play with all the electronics," Hermione sighed.

"I think I know something that will have Pansy reeling, Mione," Ginny smirked.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"That little coffee shop three blocks down," she remarked.

"The one with all the fall and winter flavours!" Luna squealed happily, "Let's go!"

* * *

Hermione smirked as she watched the girls reeling over all the pastries and coffees. But, what amused her the most was Pansy's reaction to a pumpkin spiced latte.

"Oh, it's like all the best parts of coffee and all the best parts of pumpkin juice wrapped into one!" she squealed, happily, as she took another sip.

"Honestly, Granger, had you brought us directly here we wouldn't have had to hear your entire spiel about muggles all morning. Goddess, this is delightful!" Pansy groaned, "Can I have another?"

"It's still coffee, Parks," Daphne rolled her eyes, sipping on Ginny's caramel latte as she cuddled her in their booth.

"Oh! I _have_ to bring Potter some. He won't believe it!" Pansy gushed.

Emilia snorted into her Peppermint latte. "Yes, the Halfblood raised in Muggle England with a Muggle family will be _shocked_ by a flavoured latte."

Pansy made a face at the other witch as she smirked back, amused.

* * *

As they returned to the castle, Ginny and Hermione had no qualms about dropping a caffeinated Parkinson into Harry's lap. As their friend tried to handle his over-caffeinated girlfriend as she chattered about her day Blaise and Draco slid into the common room sofa beside Hermione.

"What's wrong with Parks?" Blaise asked.

"She learned the wonders of Muggle caffeine," Luna said, happily, relaxing back against Neville.

"Who gave Pansy a latte?" Harry hissed as Pansy headed to the dorm to put his things away.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, "Can't handle your 'flower'?"

"Who knew Pansy liked pumpkin so much?" Ginny smirked.

Harry blushed at their jeering.

 _"Fine_ , I get it, we're gross," he muttered.

"More than gross, mate," Ron chuckled.

"You’d be just as bad if I allowed it," Emilia teased, kissing his cheek.

"How long will her caffeine high last?" Harry asked.

"Forever," Daphne smirked, "She stole the recipe."

"WHAT!?"


	9. Campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter so far. Period. <3

Hermione rarely broke rules without good reason. But when one becomes friends with six sneaky Slytherins rules were often bent to the extreme. And that's how she found herself trekking through the Forbidden Forest at midnight, being tugged along by Pansy and Lavender.

"Is everyone already there?" Lavender asked.

"Of course, you idiot," Pansy remarked.

"This is a bad idea," Hermione said, "We're going to get in trouble."

"Oh, please, Slytherin students have been sneaking out here for years and we haven't gotten in trouble yet," Pansy rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Granger, loosen up."

Pansy called 'pixie tarts' and a ward shuddered before falling to let them in where their friends were dancing and singing around a large campfire. She could see Emilia, surprisingly in Ron's lap, chanting an ancient Gaelic song with Daphne.

She gasped lightly as she watched the two rise slowly magic flowing through their fingertips as they surrounded the fire. Their voices grew and the fire changed. The flames twisted and figures appeared, telling the story of the creation of Hogwarts.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted.

The magic stopped and Daphne and Emilia waved.

"You found her!" Emilia said, happily, taking a swing of Fae Vodka before pushing the bottle into her hand.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, intrigued by the fire story.

"Old magic," Emilia explained, "Coven witches used to use it to tell our histories. Now, drink!"

Hermione laughed, but took a long swing as they led her to a spot between Theo and Harry as they passed a bottle of fire whiskey around.

"What _is_ this place?" she asked, giggling softly.

"It's a Slytherin secret," Theo whispered, "Purebloods have been coming here for generations."

Hermione spent the next hour, laughing and talking with her friends, but her eyes continuously went across the small circle to where Draco sat alone with a bottle of Pixie Rum clutched in his hands. Emilia moved to his side and she watched curiously as they spoke quietly to one another.

Draco kept his eyes firmly on Granger's, transfixed. She was beautiful. She always was, but even more so when she was laughing and talking and generally happy. He took a long swig from his bottle as a body sat beside him.

He sighed. "Not now, Emi."

"Then when?" Emilia demanded, "You're my cousin, Draco. So, I feel completely comfortable telling you you're being _really_ fucking stupid. The girl _likes_ you. What more do you need?"

"You don't know that. And I don't know that," he growled.

"No, you don't _think_ I know that. I _completely_ know that. I'm her friend, remember?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes, taking another swig.

"You remember the story of our families?" she asked, looking at him.

Emilia's mother was Draco's dead aunt, his father's sister, Lucinda. So, between them they knew the tale of how the Black and Malfoy families came to be. The story of soulmates.

"Eridanus Malfoy and his beloved, Avalon Black," he muttered, "What about them?"

"Eridanus and Avalon remind me of you and Granger," she said with a shrug, "Without all the dying."

"Yes, burning on the stake and being chased out of the town," he finished, "Yes, it sounds exactly like me and Granger."

"More like two people from unlikely families doing everything they can to be together. And learning how to be better people along the way. Well, until the whole burn at the stake thing," Emilia shrugged, "Just give her a chance."

She stood up and walked away, starting a new song in a new language, the Celtic words ringing in the air as the fire responded to her magic. Daphne and Pansy joined her this time, the fire growing and melding with their raised voices sparking the images of a story Draco knew so well.

Hermione walked forward, her heart heavy with pain as she watched the couple dancing in the flames. Draco came up behind her and Hermione stared into the fire.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, quietly.

"This makes me want to cry," she whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied.

"Want to know the story she's telling?" he asked.

"Do you know it?" she asked, surprised, her eyes meeting his.

He nodded and gestured for her to look back at the image as Emilia's voice grew somber and tears formed in the witch's eyes.

"Burn the witch," she hissed as the fire shot up and the story unfolded, Emilia sang her voice filled with sorrow and Hermione's heart clenched at the image before her.

"Once there was a boy, whose family owned the land," Draco murmured as the flames showed the image of a young boy running and the image changed to include two other children, hands clutched together, "And when the foreign ones came wicked things were claimed. Their mother was a witch. Their father made his money through the devil."

Emilia's voice soared and the images changed to a young woman, using magick as she danced amongst trees and suddenly the girl changed into a wolf and a young man with a bow and arrow stood across from her. She shifted again and the bow dropped.

"The villagers were right. The noble family that had joined their ranks were special. They were blessed with magick so old their family claimed to be kin of ancient gods. But, that didn't stop the boy from befriending the Black twins, with eyes so light they reminded him of silver coin and hair so dark even the ravens envied it. Until the day he saw the young woman change from a woman to a wolf and save a bird from certain death," Draco murmured, continuing to tell Hermione the tale as it unfolded in front of them.

The images changed, coming faster and more aggressive as Emilia's voice rose with anger and passion. Hermione watched as the couple danced and kissed and loved and suddenly they were met by another wolf that shifted, reaching for the girl. The fire bloomed into a scene of passion, then what was clearly a trip, then a group of men attacking the young woman, and the men falling to the magick that came from the woman. And then an entire house appeared in the fire, destroying itself, engulfed by the flames.

"The villagers thought the young witch, Avalon, had bewitched Eridanus Malfoy," Draco continued, his voice soft and filled with a deep sadness, "But, it was Eridanus who begged Avalon to show him magick. Eridanus who was enchanted by how powerful and passionate his witch was. How strong. For as much as he loved her gentleness, Avalon had a passion he'd never seen in a woman. And he wanted to share with her in every way he knew. People rarely saw the one without the other and they could see how smitten he was. Then, one day, he and Avalon's brother took a trip and three men attacked her and they all ended up dead from a blast of green magick from her core. And Avalon ran. So, when they came to take her, they took the entire family, burning the Black estate to the ground."

The fire exploded in a small burst and an image of the young woman being separated from her beloved made itself known and she was held in the arms of another while her lover burned. Hermione could almost hear the screams as she watched the scene unfold, tears dropping unchecked down her cheeks.

"Eridanus used magick to protect Avalon," he murmured, his face practically buried into her hair, "He forced his people to believe _he_ was the witch and that _he_ was the one corrupting Avalon. And in front of her they burned him to ash. She screamed for them to release her so she could save him. But, the wizards with her protected her as they promised Eridanus. And he told her that he would find her again in another life. The last thing she saw was his hair turn white before running. And for a fortnight Avalon sat beneath the old Lynching Tree she would meet him at and carved a curse into the tree, that so long as Eridanus's soul was kept from her the village would never prosper."

Hermione turned so that they were practically chest to chest. Draco's hand came up gently and wiped the tears from her face.

"What happened to Avalon?" she asked, pain in her eyes, almost like she already knew.

"She gave birth to twins: Pollux and Castor. And married Eridanus's younger brother, Lucian. Castor, the one that had dark hair like her and eyes grey like the ash left behind from her lover’s death she gave to her brother and his wife, who could not bear children, to raise. A Black through and through. But, she couldn't bear to be separated from Pollux, whose blond hair gleamed almost white and whose silver eyes flashed with pride, so much like his father. A Malfoy, and there was no way to deny it," he finished.

"That doesn't tell me what happened to Avalon. Just her children," she whispered.

Draco sighed, sadly, tucking one of her curls back, "She lost her gentle heart. She became a cruel woman with vengeance on her mind. Only her sweet son would see her kindness after that. The town's people lost their gentle lady and in her stead was a wicked witch who hunted down each man responsible for her beloved's death and made them pay by taking away what they held most dear."

Fresh tears washed down Hermione's cheeks and Draco cupped her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks gently before brushing his lips with hers.

"No more tears, Granger," he whispered, "I never want to cause you tears again."

She looked at him in surprise before the new song jolted her out of their small bubble. Draco smirked, but reached down, intertwining their fingers as he headed toward their friends, the fire now showing animals in hunt.

His voice joined Emilia in song, his French clashing with her own. The jovial music bringing Emilia to tug Ronald up into a fun dance that was soon joined by the others.

Hermione and Draco kept close to each other the rest of the night and when almost all the others were gone they sat close together talking about everything and nothing as they watched the last of the camp fire's flames die out.

Draco reached out and cupped a small ember in his hand, muttering a spell as it ignited into a beautiful blue flame. Hermione watched him closely, impressed as he bottled the flame, charming it for multiple things before taking a chain from around his neck and placing the now small flame charm onto it and putting it on Hermione.

"What's this for?" Hermione asked, touching it gently.

"So long as you wear this I belong to you, Granger," he said softly, "So long as you want me to I will care and protect you. I will always be near you when you wear this, and I will always come when you need. I know I've been a prat for a long time, but I want to make amends and if you'll have me..."

Hermione smiled softly, caressing the charm before brushing her lips with his.

"Is that a vow?" she whispered against his lips.

"The most unbreakable I'll ever make," he replied before reclaiming her lips as his.


	10. Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quickly throws another chapter in* *contemplates more caffeine* *sees you* *scurries back to dungeon*

Neville hated the Forbidden Forest. It was terrifying to him. The entire aspect of the unknown drove the pureblood mental. But, he knew where that fear came from: his grandmother. Neville loved his grandmother, more than anyone in the world. But, Augusta Longbottom had failed him. She'd filled him with fear since childhood, making him a coward.

He hated that he'd spent eighteen years stuttering and whimpering. He hated that when he was alone he had so much confidence but add people and he barely knew how to function. She'd failed him in a fundamental way. She'd created a cowardly lion.

It frustrated him. He was a Gryffindor and when it was necessary he could be extremely brave.

"Longbottom, don't be stupid," Draco growled, "You don't have to do this!"

Neville took a deep breath before meeting his surprising ally's eyes.

"I do!" he snapped.

"What do you have to prove to Finnegan?" Theo demanded, "He's a prat. Would kill himself if smarter people didn't keep putting out his bleeding fires!"

"Neville, come on, mate," Dean sighed, "Seamus was bein' a dick. You know how he gets. We all know you're meant to be in Gryffindor."

Neville looked at his group of new and unlikely friends. The end of the war had come with Neville sharing a dorm with the three Slytherins, along with his old dorm mates.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of it," he muttered.

"Luna doesn't care if you're brave, Neville," Harry said, gently.

"I CARE!" Neville shouted, "Since I was little _everyone_ has been yelling about how I'm a skittish! I'm pudgy! I'm lazy! I'm afraid of my own shadow! And I'm tired of it!"

"Longbottom, be serious," Draco demanded, "Do you really think anyone thinks you're a coward? You killed Nagini! A creature we _all_ feared. We fuck around a lot, but no one thinks you're a coward!"

"I do!" Neville argued, "I've been everyone’s punching bag for the last decade, Draco!"

"You’re Lord Longbottom," Theo argued.

"Let him go," Blaise finally said, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Blaise!" Dean hissed.

"What?" he demanded, taking another deep drag from his cigarette, "You heard, Longbottom. He has something to prove to himself. Not us. Prove to himself that he deserves the girl. Some of us, namely Draco and myself, understand that. Lovegood might not care about how brave Longbottom is, but _he_ does."

"Prove he can protect her as much as he can love her," Draco confessed quietly.

"So, Longbottom, go on," Blaise waved, "Go find the Nightlace and hurry up."

* * *

Neville was lost. There was no if, ands, or buts about it. He was pretty sure he'd walked past this same tree a few times. He'd walked into a herd of unicorns, been chased off by centaurs, and had _really_ pissed off a group of gnomes.

He groaned. All he had wanted to do was find the extremely rare Nightlace flower and bring it back to the greenhouse and prove to everyone he was brave enough to face the horrors of the forbidden forest. Instead he'd been lost amongst the strong, ancient trees for hours.

He flinched as he caught sight of the most terrifying equine he'd ever seen. The beast was large, and he'd only read about it in his books. An Aethon, named after one of Hades's horses. Its mane was made of fire, but relaxed he could see it was mostly black and there seemed to be fire burning through the horse's entire body and where its hooves stood the ground burned. It whinnied, its red eyes glaring at Neville as it moved forward.

"Erin," a soft voice called, and the horse froze, turning its large head toward the sage woman standing to the side, completely relaxed.

"Run, Luna," Neville called.

Luna frowned. "That's silly, Neville. You're in danger."

She walked forward and held a Pyreberry out. The horse lowered its muzzle and gently butted Luna's hand before taking the berry, happily.

"Thank you, Erin," she said, smiling as the horse breathed softly on her forehead, leaving a smudge of soot before running back the way it'd come.

"What are you doing out here, Neville?" Luna asked, smiling softly.

Neville swallowed hard, blushing red from embarrassment.

"I'm looking for Nightlace," he admitted, quietly.

"Oh, that?" she replied, before turning and gently swaying through the forest, "You should have told me sooner."

Neville followed, the forest seeming less ominous as he joined her. Luna walked through it as though it were her oldest friend. She smiled as they walked into a clearing where a herd of thestrals came to greet her lovingly.

Neville watched Luna. This was _his_ Luna, the lover of animals and the forests. Why had he let Seamus upset him into thinking Luna cared if he was a coward or not? Gentle Luna was strong enough for all of them. He smiled, watching her as she greeted each thestral by name before meeting a small colt who was gnawing on something.

Luna seemed to trade a piece of meat for what the colt had, and she murmured a reversal charm, bringing a beautiful pointed black flower with a red stem back to him.

"Nightlace," she announced, gently handing it to him, "The thestral colts chew on it when their stomachs are upset."

"Thank you, Luna," he said, softly.

She reached up and kissed his cheek, "Don't mention it, Neville. Now, let's stop being silly and go watch the quidditch game."

"I'd rather take a walk in the forest with you," he countered.

Luna blushed, "You don't have to."

"I want to," he replied, brushing his lips with hers.

"When did I get so lucky?" she questioned, before leading him deeper into her favourite place.


	11. Black Cat

Hermione and Draco's cat, Hel, didn't get along. The large black cat would glare at her at every turn. He was mean, aggressive, and she always wished she'd have Crookshanks still to combat him.

Especially now that she was dating Draco and sleeping in his bed. Hel always seemed to be ready to keep her from his master's bed.

As she burrowed into Draco’s chest for the night, she flinched as claws hooked her. She moved her hands, but then he pounced on her, digging his claws into her chest.

"FUCKING CAT!" she screeched, pushing him off roughly before jumping out of bed.

Draco jolted up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, blinking slowly at Hermione, his almost white hair, a complete mess.

"Granger, wha' the fuck?" he grumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

"That _demon_ scratched me again, Draco!" she snapped.

He sighed, rubbing his face. "He's a cat, Hermione. He didn't mean to."

"Whatever," she snarled, climbing out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Anywhere, but here," she muttered.

She wrapped herself up in Draco's sweater before slipping out into the empty hallway, still seething. Hermione wandered through the school and then out into the walkway into the Courtyard, watching the rain fall wanting nothing, but to relax. Hel's treatment of her tonight had been the last straw.

She'd been dealing with Howlers and hate letters all week since the news was leaked about her dating Malfoy. She was behind (for Hermione anyway) on her homework. She hadn't been sleeping well because Malfoy had been gone at the Ministry again for the entire week. Not to mention she'd run out of the frizz tame potion Emilia had given her, having dropped it.

She rubbed her face, wishing life would just give her a break for once.

_Meow._

Hermione stopped her lamenting and raised her face up, searching for whoever's familiar had found her.

_Meow._

The soft sound came to her again and Hermione moved forward, searching.

"Hello?" she called before calling to the animal.

_Meow._

"Come here, Kitty," Hermione called, coming out into the Courtyard, the water coming down so fast she was regretting not bringing her wand, "Come here, kitty-kitty."

She frowned. Poor thing must've been roaming around hunting when it got caught in the rain and no doubt there would be some sad little first year searching for their missing cat come morning.

A bit of chatter filled the air this time and a sad high-pitched meow and Hermione followed the sound until she saw orange eyes peering up at her. Hermione flinched, falling back before the dark little figure came into focus.

A small soaking wet black kitten with an odd ball of fluff on its tail and large ears peaked up at her from under a bench.

"Hi, cutie," she murmured, casting a nonverbal locating charm for the student she belonged to, but felt nothing.

The kitten meowed and curled up against her, burrowing deep to steal her warmth.

"I've got you, love," she murmured, "We'll figure out who you belong to in the morning. Let's get you dried and fed."

Hermione hurried back up to her dorm, keeping the kitten under the warm sweater until she stood in her bathroom. She dried the small creature before taking off her own clothing and drying off.

The kitten watched her, with intelligent eyes. Hermione smiled, amused.

"You seem to be as perceptive as I am," she teased, reaching for the small creature. It burrowed against her, purring deeply and Hermione found herself instantly calmed. It was almost magical how quickly she felt protected and relaxed.

The kitten meowed and nuzzled her gently.

"Let's get something in your tummy, little one," Hermione cooed, carrying her downstairs. She quickly transfigured a bowl into a cat dish and put some of Hel's premium wet food inside of it, promising to replace it in the morning. She sat down on the floor, holding the kitten in her lap before placing her by the bowl.

The kitten sniffed at the wet food before looking up at Hermione.

"Good ahead, love," she prompted.

The kitten ate happily, its odd tail in the air and Hermione realized for the first time that there were slightly lighter black spots overlaying the already black coat.

"You have interesting markings, cutie," she murmured, grinning, "I wonder who you belong to."

A deep growl pulled Hermione from her thoughts and she tipped her face up to glare at Hel.

"Don't you _dare_ ," she warned, "This little kitten has done nothing to you."

Hel hissed and went to attack but stopped practically mid-pounce as the kitten's face turned up to look at him. She tipped her head slightly and Hel backed away, puffing up. A small chirping sound came from deep in the kitten's throat and Hel took off as though a giant predator had cornered him.

Hermione frowned, surprised and then turned back to the kitten; whose eyes looked as if they were glowing. Hermione blinked her eyes and when she looked back at the kitten its eyes seemed to be normal.

"I've never seen Hel act that way before," she muttered, "Maybe you're my good luck charm. What should we name you?"

The kitten purred and flopped in front of Hermione who giggled softly. She rubbed the kitten's tummy as she purred loudly.

"What do you think of Sekhmet?" she asked as the kitten crawled into her lap.

Sekhmet meowed, kneading Hermione's lap and Hermione smiled.

"I like it too," she said quietly, "You know, I used to have cat. He died while I was hiding away looking for Horcruxes. His name was Crookshanks. Mostly because he walked funny."

"Mione?" Draco muttered, walking into the room.

Sekhmet jumped to her feet and growled and this time there was no mistaking the glowing in her eyes.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he demanded, charging into the room and putting himself between her and the small black kitten.

"Of course, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Where the bloody hell did you get a Kneazle?" he countered.

"A kneazle?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yes, this isn't a kitten. It's a Kneazle. Where did you find it?" he asked.

Instead of replying Hermione was moving around him, picking Sekhmet up, petting her gently.

"It's okay, Sekhmet," she cooed, "Draco didn't mean to scare you. He's okay. Nothing like that mean cat upstairs."

"No wonder Hel's been sitting on my head for the last ten minutes," he muttered, "Kneazles are level XXX creatures, Granger. Where did you find that one? Kneazle kits usually won't come to a human."

Sekhmet purred, but kept her sharp gaze on Draco.

"Looks like she's chosen you to be her human," he chuckled, "A worthy familiar, if you ask me."

"I found her in the Courtyard in the rain. She looked so sad. But, shouldn't I take her back outside for her mother to find her?" she said.

"No, the kit's bonded to you. Its mother is probably dead," he explained, before looking back at Hel who sat at his feet, "Looks like you'll either be nice to Hermione or deal with her little kneazle, Hel."

The cat grumbled, but Hermione blushed.

"I don't think I'm ready for a new cat," she admitted.

"Granger, you can't abandon the little kit." he said, coming forward and letting Sekhmet smell him, before smirking at her, "Plus, it adds to this wicked witch vibe you have going. Frizzy hair and a black cat. Too bad you can't ride a broom. You'd give muggles a fright."

"Shut up!" Hermione laughed just as he brushed his lips with hers.

"Let's get to bed, Hermione. We'll tell McGonagall about the wild thing tomorrow so we can have it registered," he said, leading the way back to his room.

Hermione kissed the top of Sekhmet's head and smiled. "Crooks would approve I think."

"I know he would," Draco called softly as she met him at the bottom of the steps, "Who's Hermione Granger without her equally wild familiar?”


End file.
